It's Time for Humanity to End
by DannerBanana
Summary: Dani was having trouble in high school, to say the least. She thought it couldn't get any worse, but of course her government would start nuclear warfare with hostile countries. After being put in cryostasis for who knows how long, she wakes up confused. Why do people have tentacles for hair? And why are they so nervous around her? A Human in Inkopolis Fiction, ships later on
1. 1: AN and The Beginning of the End

**A Long Winded Authors Note**

Hi. My name is Danner, and welcome to my first fanfiction story. I will probably look back on this after writing a few more stories, but it works for now.

This story is one I have told to myself when bored, and tacked on more after a while. I have many stories of this caliber, but I thought that Splatoon would be a good fandom for my first story.

Now that that's settled, time for some story related disclaimers. First of all, this story will not follow the exact Splatoon story line. This will start from the extinction of humanity from how I would see it. Yes, I realize that there is an actual reason for humans dying out in the game, but I didn't know it (and still don't) while telling this story. On that subject, not as much time has passed between modern Inkopolis and when humans f'ed up. It's still a considerable amount of time, just not quite so drastic. And finally, I do not own Splatoon. That much should be obvious. The only characters I own are Dani the human and Ella the inkling.

Now, because you've read this far, you might as well get some story related material.

 **The Beginning of the End**

Dani was having a crappy day to say the least.

She slept in a half hour longer than she should have and had to hastily get dressed. Throwing on her signature jeans and sweatshirt, she attempted to quietly sneak down the stairs and hallway. After shoving a piece of toast in her mouth and tossing on her backpack, she quietly closed the door, and proceeded to run to the bus stop.

The creeps at her high school seem to be attracted to her like moths to a flame. Even though she had turned them down multiple times, that never has seemed to stop them. And if that wasn't bad enough, it was only her freshman year, and out of all the sluts at the school, they had to go for a shy, lonely girl that preferred the comforts of reading and gaming rather than human contact.

By the time she got to PE, she was a mess. While grabbing her gym clothes from her locker, she checked her reflection in her mirror and grimaced. Her brown hair, dyed green at the tips, was usually slightly curly. However, after dodging jocks and nerdy virgins trying to get some action, some was sticking up in clumps at weird angles. Her slightly tanned skin was interspersed dotted with bruises, for reasons she didn't like discussing. Her chocolate brown eyes were complete with dark bags thanks to a combination of consecutive all-nighters, and a never ending quest of blocking random texts.

She quickly applied some makeup to hid the bruises and hastily threw on her gym clothes. She didn't want to be late for an easy class.

 _Some time later_...

After sitting through the rest of her morning classes, she headed off to lunch. She was in a love/hate relationship with the period, as it was when most people were around her. Yet, she was able to head off to the library during that time. This day wasn't much different.

After grabbing some food, she headed off to the sacred room. While school was a hell hole, at least there was the safe haven of the library. She had access to all of her favorite authors, it was relatively empty most of the time, and because she befriended the librarians, they allowed her to use the computers for games, something that every other student was prohibited from.

This day, she choose to reread one of her favorite books about a modern day son of a sea god while listening to a musical about a founding father. A librarian took notice of her and walked over.

"Hello Dani," she said in a caring tone, "same dilemma as always, I presume?" Dani simply nodded, engrossed in the story. "This is the only safe place. They're too intimidated to come in because they probably just learned to read." The librarian chuckled at the response. "Well, if you need anything, you know where to go." And with that, she left the teen.

 _Afterschool..._

Dani rushed out of the classroom as soon as she could. She had nothing wrong with Science, she even enjoyed the class before. However, the government censored so much of the field, you could barely call it "Science". But the real problem for Dani was getting home. The school was at it's worse time. She had to get to the bus before the sex hungry perverts found her. During Science, a merciful peer informed her that one of the popular groups sold some nerdy freshmen her bus number, for no other reason than to get some cheap laughs. She hoped that by getting to the very back of the bus and burying her head in her work would throw them off. Luckily for her, she was only spotted right as the bus doors closed.

She was relieved, and the only hiccup she had was some geek asking for her number. After realizing he wouldn't take no for an answer, she gave him an easter egg for God of War and sent him off.

Once in the safety of her home, she decided to turn on the news.

She never expected what she saw.

"Breaking News. The U.S. has fired nuclear weapons on North Korea and Russia. We are now at war."


	2. 2: Initiate the Wait

**Initiate the Wait**

A/N: I only own Dani, Splatoon is made by Nintendo. The previous chapter, as well as this one are short as I want to get the pretense out of the way ASAP, in addition to the fact that I'm super busy. So hopefully, chapters after this will be longer. (If I'm not busy unpacking that is)

After the rockets started firing, everything changed for Dani. On the bright side, she didn't have to go to school anymore; it wasn't safe. But life became a massive evacuation. Families moved from shelter to shelter. People looted and stole what they could get. Even Dani, who was a lawful person, wound up stealing a couple cans of soup.

People started looking for new places to go after the bomb shelters filled up. NASA fruitlessly tried to send people to Mars in an attempt to empty out the U.S. The rocket only managed to get a little bit past the moon before breaking down.

Dani's family, her mom, little brother, and older siblings, were at a loss. Her father had already died overseas before the new mass extinction Her older siblings were drafted into military service. No shelter would take the three. Thus, her mother was left with one choice: cryogenics.

The most risky option, let it was a last resort. Dani and her family would be frozen until it was deemed safe to leave. So many things could go wrong: the power could cut off, the pod could be damaged, or it could simply short out. Not to mention, it was expensive.

Her mother had saved enough to preserve all three of them safely, and yet, it had to go wrong. The army, who had already stripped away half of her family, forced her to pay for their effort, only leaving her with enough money to save one person. Struck with indecision, she couldn't leave one child to die. They all held out until a choice could be made.

They never got the chance.

One faithful night, Dani was out searching for resources. While those were important, that wasn't what she was really looking for. She surveyed the area, looking for anything of value. She shifted the mask she was wearing a bit, trying to get the sides from digging into her skin. But as she found out, there was no fix. Sighing, she looked down at her outfit. It was dirty, her jeans, once crisp and navy blue, had faded and gained some new tears. It amused her, that after living in a literal hell, she got a look that others payed ridiculous prices for. She pulled on her gloves, which she had cut the fingers off of for better mobility, thinking about how it probably made her look like a punk.

After walking aimlessly, she found what she had been looking for. The shambles of her old home. The house had been left remarkably intact. Dani assumed the looters were too busy with the more elegant neighborhoods to bother with their average looking home. She remembered why she had come, and slowly approached the house. Her hand shaking, she gently opened the door. Similar to the outside, the inside of the house looked mostly unchanged.

Looking around, she saw her kitchen, and ran there first. Yanking open the pantry door, she saw that despite the good look, the house had been stripped of most of its food. All that remained were a couple cans of food and a bottle of off brand Five Hour Energy, both of which she grabbed.

After emptying the room of remaining food, she headed towards her other objective. She slowly went up the stairs out of habit, and slowly opened a door.

Her old room...

Everything was where she left it. She walked around, memories flooding back. She walked towards her old desk, tracing her hand on the surface. A thin layer of dust had collected. She opened a drawer, and nearly cried out in joy. Untouched, her sketchbook and art supplies lay unused. She slowly flipped through the pages, remembering each piece and how long it took. She opened her backpack and put the book in. A thought passed her mind, and she ran over to her closet. Opening it up and searching near the bottom, she pulled out a box, which she quickly tore open.

A simple bound book lay inside. She was filled with happiness as she flipped through the pages. Pictures of her and her family filled the pages, from embarrassing baby pictures to group photos. She closed it and held it close to her chest before gently putting it in her bag as well. Before leaving the room, she grabbed a couple pens and pencils, some pain medication, and an outfit. Grabbing some cash stored at the house, she started to head back to her camp. Filled with joy, she absentmindedly walked, until a large explosion interrupted her.

Shaken out of her daydream, she looked towards the source of the explosion. Seeing that it was near her camp, she sprinted all the way back.

What lay before her was devastating She saw the bodies of her mom and brother and rushed towards them.

"No, no no no no no no..." She flipped them over and felt for a pulse.

… Nothing.

They were cold.

Sobbing, she looked around. Whoever did this was long gone. Not knowing what to do, she lay over them and cried.

After a while she picked herself back up. " _Is this what they would have wanted?_ " She thought to herself, " _No, they would want me to keep going._ " She searched the site again, until she saw a glint of metal. She quickly dug up the source; a small cash box. She opened it and saw what her mother had been saving.

Dani got an idea.

…

A man in a lab coat looked up and down at the disheveled girl. She had claimed to be looking for a cryogenics facility, and the man was confused and best.

"Girl, I'm sorry, but that's an extremely expensive procedure. Unless you have a couple thousand dollars, I can't help you." He spoke this in the kindest way possible, hoping to be gentile with the poor thing. She looked as though she had seen hell and back.

Dani smirked, confusing the doctor even further, and slammed the cash needed for the cryopod.

Wide eyed, the man looked back and forth between the girl and the cash, before shakily picking up a radio.

"Hey Don? Get your finest pod ready."

A/N: And that is all for this chapter. From here on out, chapters will be told from multiple POVs rather than just third person. In addition, I hope to update this story once or twice a weekend. However, I may update this more often than that for a little bit. (I am super excited to be doing this) Anyways, that's it for now, Danner out!


	3. 3: Years Passing

**Years Passing**

A/N: What?! Three chapters in one day?! Jeez, call this story the Federalist Papers by Hamilton. (Shout out if you got that reference in Chapter 1) Either way, I'm super excited to write and share this story after just telling it to myself over and over again. Anyways, time for Chapter 3.

I do not own Splatoon, only Ella and Dani

Following Dani's deep freeze, war raged on. Countries kept firing their arsenals, and what started as a dispute between three countries turned into World War III. World powers fell one by one. The last one standing was the United States. But, due to immense radiation, the few remaining humans died.

All forms of life seemed to vanish.

But...

Life had found a way.

Ocean life was practically untouched, and with a sudden stop to added pollution, began to flourish. Even some life on land survived by seeking refuge in caves. A whole new world was open for the first species to take it.

Few land animals managed to gain the needed traits to survive, so they were spread far and few, thus the new habitat was left for oceanic life.

While most life struggled to reclaim land, cellophane, mainly squid and octopodes, quickly gained the needed traits in a few generations. The two species evolved into Inklings and Octarians, respectively. The two races lived in harmony, creating new technology and weapons from the ashes of the fallen civilization.

However, like their human predecessors, both needed power from a limited supply. Zapfish created a stable source of clean electricity, and both Inklings and Octarians needed them to advance. The Great Turf War broke out, each side fighting with everything they had. Eventually, the Inklings won the right to the zapfish, and the Octarians have been trying to find a way to get them back.

While human influences remained in the world, the species was mostly forgettable. Their mistakes are evident, and numerous. But, without them, Inklings would never exist.

 _ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Ella groggily shut off the alarm and rolled out of bed. It was 7:30, and she would have slept in if she didn't have to go to her "job". She went to the bathroom and looked at her reflection. A long tentacle to the side with short ones in the back, and gray/green eyes. She yawned, and started to brush her teeth.

After washing up, Ella slipped into her outfit – an FA-01 jacket, Moto Boots, and a painters mask. Looking in the mirror, she admired the intimidating look. She was a rather quiet and timid squid by nature, but she found that with her "job", scare factor was key. Satisfied with her look, she headed off to the kitchen.

 _A breakfast and short walk later..._

At last it was time. Ella headed to Inkopolis Square for her "job": Turf Wars. She wasn't the best, but she was good enough to sustain herself, not to mention having fun while at it. Looking up at the giant screen on the tower, she checked the new stages.

As Pearl and Marina read through the stages, she watched with mostly disinterest, at least until the second stage was announced; the Shellendorf Institute.

"Check it! This joint just got a new exhibit!" Pearl enthusiastically promoted the institution.

Marina continued the obvious paid promotion. "What appeared to be a human test facility was recently unearthed. Relics are currently on display!" The star paused continuing the conversation to Pearl, "We should film our next video there!"

" _Huh, human relics? Maybe I can see that later."_ Ella let her thoughts wander. She had always been fond of human history, so the prospect of untouched human artifacts excited her beyond belief.

" _Wait..."_ Snapping back to reality, she remembered she would have to battle the entire day to pay for food and rent. "Crap..." she cussed to herself.

Bringing herself back to the topic, she decided to battle first, and then see if she could check the museum.

 _A day of turf wars later..._

Ella was beat. Her mask made it harder to breath, and combined with the fact that she was running around all day exhausted her. But she was at least able to make it to the museum.

As expected with a new exhibit, the museum was packed. She could barely walk two feet without having to stop.

Tired of standing, Ella sat down, taking deep breaths. She must've dozed off eventually, because the next thing she new, it was dark.

Startled, she leaped up, terrified, searching around until she know where she was.

" _The museum?"_

Suddenly, she was terrified. She didn't want to be arrested for trespassing, but she didn't know if she could leave without triggering an alarm. After calming down, she realized that this was her chance to see the exhibit.

Ella tried to go as fast as she could through the museum without making noise, but frankly, she couldn't contain her excitement. She didn't stop until she saw the entrance.

The room was littered with various objects. On one wall, some old equipment sat on shelves, while weird, gray things that vaguely resembled dualies and splattershots lined another wall. However, the crown jewel of the exhibit sat in the middle of the room.

A strange device stood tall in its spot. Various buttons lit up on a side panel, giving it a futuristic vibe. Ella was practically drooling at the mechanical prowess. _"For some humans, this is pretty impressive..."_ Ella got up closer to the machine, wanting to get a better view.

Subconsciously resting her hand on the panel, she leaned on the- glass? " _What the-_ "

Rubbing away the dirt from the area in front of her face, she peers in, but promptly falls away in shock.

" _A human?!"_

Dani didn't know how long she'd been in the chamber for, but she felt spent when she heard the robot voice saying something about a safe environment.

The front of the pod opened up, and the next thing she knew was that she was falling on someone.

Ella was simply at a lost for words. A human, something extinct for centuries, was on top of her. And as amazing as that was, it didn't change the fact that it was heavy. Panicking, she was trying to come up with an idea of what to do. Should she tell the authorities? Get museum staff? Knock it out?

Before she could choose one, she heard a faint groan, and looked behind her. The human was slowly getting up, and she instinctively chose the third option.

A/N: And that's it for this chapter. I tried. I have trouble writing dialogue, especially when I didn't make the character, so Pearl and Marina were a challenge. For the people who supported this story, WOW THANK YOU SOO MUCH. This story is 9 hours old as of writing this, and we already have 4 follows, 2 reviews, and a favorite. If you were one of those people, you're officially the coolest person online.

Darkhoodiekid: Thanks! Your review honestly is kind of what got me going on this chapter today. I hope this chapter will be enough until I get the next one done.

Guest: Honestly, I can barely wait to get to those chapters. Still working out the reactions, but it will be by far the favorite thing for me to do that week.

And that's all for now, Danner out!


	4. UPDATE

**UPDATE**

I sincerely apologize for a lack of new content, but I swear I can explain.

After beginning to write the chapter, I was grounded. I still have my computer with me, and still am working on the chapter, but I am working at a slower pace. I have to write in "secret", so I don't have much time.

Concerning the speed at which I posted previous chapters, I once again have a reason.

Rereading these chapters, I found that I really didn't like them. I wanted to improve the quality and length of future chapters, making it something I would enjoy reading myself. Thanks to TheLastApollo for the writing tips.

Speaking of myself, that's another problem I'm having. Stories I will post are usually ones I have told to myself and want to share, but this story is one I haven't retold for a while. What this means is that I have to redo this section of the story.

I will most likely have to slow down updates. Once again please forgive this amateur writer.

This is Danner, signing out.


End file.
